Bella and Chance
by marbearis
Summary: as a ralts she was mistreated by her previous trainer, but when abandoned at professor Folin's lab she became the starter Pokemon for a 17 year old boy named chance. join chance's adventure to become the worlds greatest Pokemon trainer and to restore Ralts's trust in humans. follow her evolution's from Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir. many adventures await! worst intro evur lol
1. Chapter 1: part one

Bella and Chance

Chapter: 1

By: Marbearis

Note: Hey every one! Well on my last story "My Gardevoir Bella" I hit a writer's block. It was my own fault because I wrote the story right into a corner, but now im back! With a complete re-write and I think you will all enjoy this more than the last!

(Sounds)

~telepathy~

^character^

"Other person"

*inner thoughts*

Pokedex/dexter

**Chance's room 7:59 AM**

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)

*I don't want to wake up*

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…Click)

*Five more minutes…*

"Chance, are you up yet?!"

*Fuck…really mom?*

^Yea, I am awake!^

"Okay, breakfast is ready!"

^Be there in a bit!^

*(Sight) Up I go!*

I raised my upper body unaware of my position on the bed.

(THUD!)

*Down I go ;-;*

"Are you okay!"

^yup I'm just great.^

"Hurry the food is getting cold!"

*soooo tired -_-*

I crawled around on my bedroom floor gathering up some clothes to put on. Little did I know I ended up grabbing my signature outfit blue pants, A black Pikas rule T-shirt, and my forest green jacket. As I stretched out my limbs my bones popped and crackled.

(yawn)

In the moment I took another look at my room to see if I forgot anything.

*nope I got it all!*

My senses started to go crazy as the sweet smell of waffles flowed through the house. The scent seemed to carry me straight to the kitchen. I was snapped out of my little trance by moms naggy voice.

"Hey son, your food is on the table."

I examined the kitchen to find a plate of waffles on the oak wood table. The waffles were covered in syrup, and there was bacon on the side.

*ohoh almost worth the nagging…almost.*

I walked to the table and sat. My mom seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. She was scrambling around the house stuffing things into a travel bag. My curiosity was a bit over whelmed.

^what are you doing?^

"You don't remember?"

^Remember what?^

"Ugh I have a conference to go to in solace town, Remember? We talked about this last night. You know the one hosted by Devon corp?"

*I have no idea…*

^Yea I remember now.^

"Oh yea and you probably forgot, but you have to go into town in 30 minutes."

^Why?^

"Today is the day you get your starter pokemon. Havn't you been freaking out over this for like 6 years now?"

^Oh yea haha I can't believe I forgot. I just talked to professor Folin last night to.^

"…I worry about you. how do you plan to adventure the world when you can't even remember tomorrow?"

^Because I live for today.^

"smart ass."

^haha spawn of one at least.^

(Honk honk.)

"Oh that's the cab! Remember 30 minutes! I love you and be careful!"

^yea okay I will bye!^

*love you to mom…*

She ran through the front door and waved at me from the cab. I waved back and she entered the yellow car. It backed out of the gravel driveway and onto the road, and it didn't take long for it to leave my sight.

*(Sigh)…Today's the day…*

I munched on my waffles until there was nothing left. But the bacon was just plain devoured. After wiping off the table I placed my dirty dishes in the sink.

*I will wash those later…*

I stared out of the window and into the forest then a day dream came on.

*Starter Pokemon… this year the starters are Charmander the fire type, squirtle the water type, and Bulbasaur the grass type. They are all very strong, but I can only pick one. Who to choose…*

I got so into the day dream that my surroundings sound was amplified tenfold. The clock sounded like a blacksmith pounding an anvil, the fridge sounded as if a herd of Rapidashs were stampeding through the kitchen, and the wind was the song of a siren calling me deeper and deeper into a trance. My head slowly began to shake as my conscious made an attempt to bring me back to reality. The tunnel vision faded and I had my grasp on the world back.

^Woah that was crazy…oh no the time!^

I sprinted out the front door and ran down the driveway to the road.

*if I don't get there now I won't have any to choose from!*

I picked up the pace on the road to terano. I got so fast to the point that I was passing up cyclist. They had a dumbfounded look as I sprinted at full speed past them. The town sign came into view.

^Terano! Almost there!^

I looked down at my watch.

^Oh crap! I'm 30 minutes late! Oh no oh no!^

I was just taking my vision off the watch when I stubbed my toe on a rock. The pain shot through my shoe and strait up my leg forcing me to crumble to the ground and slid about 20 feet. After my body finished tumbling I regained my ground and started the mad dash again. Every muscle in my body burned as I pushed it as hard as possible. My clothes had a few new holes but I didn't care. My skin burned from road rash and yet this had chance of stopping me. Finally the lab came into sight. There was no crowd outside so they must have already left.

*Come on please be one more! Just one!*

I ran into the glass doors and fell back on my rump. The doors slid open and I crawled through then stood up. Professor Folin had been looking through a microscope but he somehow noticed me.

"Ah Chance…glad to see you could make it. Looks like I'm gona have to have Maria clean the door again."

*I didn't hit the door that hard…*

I turned and looked at the door. There was some blood and a few dirt smudges.

^Sorry about that…^

"No matter…you are here for your starter I presume?"

^YES!^

"Well…I know you have been looking forward to this day for some time now, but Chance I'm afraid you are too late."

My outlook on life broke at that moment… the room grew shades of black and I fell to my knees.

^NO! I…I can't wait any longer! Prof. Folin there has to be something! Anything! I would even take a Mudkip!^

"I'm sorry chance, but the only thing available is a Ralts, but she won't show any attention to anyone. She won't even come out of her pokeball."

^I will take it…please….^

"Well she might not like humans anymore…"

^What why?^

"…Her last trainer… was very abusive…"

^Who was it?!^

"No worries Chance…he is gone now, and hopefully for good."

^Maybe I can help her…^

"…I don't know…"

^Prof. Folin…please I will do whatever I can to help her…^

"I know you will, and that's why I am bestowing her to you."

^Really? I mean thank you! I will return her trust in humans I swear!^

"You seem to have forgotten about you ultimate journey to help this Ralts. A Ralts you don't even know… that's why I have more faith in you than I do my own son. Go and become the best Chance, and take good care of Ralts."

*Oh yea I got so caught up in Ralts's distrust in humans that I forgot my own dreams.*

He held out his hand and in it was a premier ball.

"This is her pokeball… good luck chance."

^thank you… professor. Next time you see us we will be on TV so be ready!^

He waved us good bye and we left the lab. Ralts's pokeball was clipped to my pants. It didn't move or wobble, and I don't even know if she is awake.

"Chance wait!"

Professor Folin cam running up to me.

^Did I forget something?^

"No I did haha here."

He handed me a red rectangle. It was slim and light so it must be aluminum.

"That there is the latest model pokedex it is your VIP ticket to all trainer events, and it also acts as an ID."

^Okay thanks!^

"Aright you two take care now."

I gave one last wave goodbye and continued down the road back to my house. Somewhere along the way my excitement settled and my wounds from the previous fall began to sting. I looked at the road rash on my arms, elbows, and knees.

*eh it was all worth it haha I'm a trainer now :D*

My driveway seemed to go on forever, but eventually I made it to the side walk and into my house. I threw myself down on the couch and laid my head on the coffee table.

*hmm what to do… I wonder if Ralts will come out when we are alone…*

I pulled the pokeball from my pants and placed it on the table in front of me.

*I wander if she is sleeping…*

My curiosity boiled over and forced me to try and release her.

*okay I just press the center button twice to release her… easy enough.*

I grabbed the ball and hovered my thumb over the button.

(Click.)

*one.*

(Click)

*two.*

….

^Nothing? Well I just got her so she probably hates me along with everyone else.^

*(Sigh) how am I supposed to do this if you won't even come out of your ball?*

I rolled the ball back and forth on the coffee table with my finger for an hour or so.

*what to do what to do… I'm kinda hungry…*

^umm…ralts? Ware you hungry?

The bull didn't budge.

*hmmm…*

I went into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

*mini corndogs…hot pockets…potpies….hot wings…. eh I will go with mini corndogs.*

I grabbed the box then placed it on the counter so I could grab a plate. The box emptied onto the plate with ease, and I placed the contents into the microwave. After 3 minutes the microwave signaled completion. I walked over to it and pulled out the plate. My hand burned under the plate so I threw it on the table when I got close enough.

*Thank the heavens that didn't break…*

I looked at the clock on the wall that now read 5:42 PM.

*man I let time fly…*

My eyes glanced for motion from the pokeball but when I saw nothing I decided to sit and eat. The corndogs disappeared fast but I left about four for later. I stood up and walked over to Ralts's pokeball and re-clipped it to my belt the stumbled to my room. When I got there I placed her pokeball on my nightstand then gathered up my night clothes which consisted of Blastoise fuzzy sweatpants and a rolo Bellsprout T-shirt. I gave one last look at Ralts's pokeball then left the room for a shower.

I sat outside of the shower and waited for the water to warm. It usually takes about one minute so I didn't wait long. When I entered I gripped the side to ensure my balance, and winced as the hot water grazed my road burn. I didn't move as I know the pain will fade as I get used to it, and when it did I stood bare chest to the water allowing it to ease away the stress of the day. because I heard the pitter patter of little footsteps outside then I decided it was just my imagination.

After my cleaning I turned off the water and dried off with a towel from the cabinet under the bathroom sink. My ears twitched as I tried to listen for the sound again but I heard nothing. When I opened the door I peeked out looking for anything, but found nothing so I crept out of the bathroom. The first place I went was the kitchen. My eyes scanned for any changes and I only noticed one.

^My mini corndogs are gone?^

*did Ralts leave her ball?*

I searched the house before returning to my room. The ball was exactly where I had left it.

*had to have been her…*

I laid down in my bed and reached out to grab Ralts's ball. After I got it I rolled over and cradled it with the hope that she knows I care.

^Good night Ralts…^

*my first Pokémon ah I'm so happy right now…She will come out when she is ready.*

My vision faded and the room blurred to darkness. I was no asleep.

**Well every one that's the end of part one to chapter one! There will be… however many parts it takes to reach 20,000 words. Witch I am hoping is the overall average of this story.**

**Till next time :D**

**oh and one more thing! the cover photo is mine and mine alone I drew it and colored it with Sai. If you wish to ask for the use of this or any of my other photos you must visit me at my deviant art page. just go to Deviant art and type in Marbearis in the search bar.  
**


	2. chapter 1: part two

(Sounds)

~telepathy~

^character^

"Other person"

*inner thoughts*

Pokedex/dexter

My dreams were simple that night. Just some adventures with a grey and hazy figure...couldn't have been any taller than a foot in a half... Come to think of it, the shape had the same qualities of a...nah I'm just crazy... Anyway, up I get!

My alarm clock seemed to silence itself. This in any case was strange. Ralts's pokeball remained close in hand, as I had fallen asleep cradling it last night.

^glad to see you are up...^

I of course was talking to myself, as ralts had not yet revealed herself to me. Tucking the ball close to my chest I rolled out of bed and slammed into the floor. After checking the integrity of Ralts's ball I climbed to my feet.

That fall always seemed to wake me up right away, and it was fun too. I placed Ralts on the bedside table and began changing into my day clothes. My ears twitched as the sound of metal hitting wood echoed through my head. I turned to examine, and noticed Ralts's pokeball was now on the floor rather than the table where I had left it. Then the thought crossed my mind.

*she can see me? Oops!*

I rushed to cover myself then picked up her pokeball.

^sorry about that Ralts. ^

The ball shook a little in my hand. I was surprised to get a response for once.

^So you can hear me? ^

The ball shook a little more. This was either coincidence or Ralts was actually communicating with me.

*Hmmm...what to do what to do...maybe...*

I gave the ball a curious look then hovered my finger over the release button.

^if I press this will you come out? ^

This time the ball didn't budge. I moved my finger away from the ever so tempting button.

*I guess that means no...*

After pausing in thought for a moment my stomach began to growl.

^well if it isn't my arch enemy. Time to fight hunger! ^

The ball wiggled a little and this could be just my insanity, but I heard a giggle. Wiping that thought from my head I placed Ralts's ball on my belt and ventured into the kitchen.

*hmm...what to eat...WAFFLES! But Ralts won't leave her ball...how do I get her to eat?*

I looked down at the pokeball on my belt and paused in deep thought before arriving at a solution.

*aha! I will just leave the room. Last time I did that she came out and ate!*

With that in mind I opened a fresh box of frozen waffles, and then I threw two in the toaster. Once the toaster popped them out I placed two more in there. Ralts's ball hadn't moved at all so I don't exactly know if she will like the waffles. After I finished setting the table I placed Ralts's ball in the center. As I left the room I threw up a peace sign.

^lady's first. ^

After entering the bathroom I placed my ear to the door, but heard nothing.

*she is either a ninja...or she hasn't left the ball yet...*

My attention was stolen by the mirror above the sink. I examined my messy hair and made an attempt to fix it. During my scuffle I heard a crash come from the kitchen. Immediately I bolted out of the bathroom and reached the kitchen in time to see a white blur be engulfed by red light then returned into Ralts's pokeball. The pokeball wobbled off the table and I dove for it caching it inches from me ground. My arms burned as the wounds from yesterday tore open. I winced in pain while cradling Ralts's ball close to my chest. I swear I could hear crying, and it wasn't coming from me either. I brushed the sound off as insanity and climbed to my feet.

I held the pokeball close to my face. And spoke in the softest tone possible.

^are you okay, Ralts? ^

The ball shook a little, and by now I have come to recognize this motion as yes.

*now...what was that noise?*

I scanned the kitchen for any changes in scenery. One of the plates that was on the table now rested in broken pieces on the ground near the sink. I placed Ralts's ball on the table and grabbed a broom to sweep the mess up. The whole time I did a thought that felt way out of place echoed through my head. It continuously repeated "don't hit, please don't hit." I realized that these thoughts were not my own and turned to Ralts's pokeball.

^is that you? ^

The ball remained still.

Still the thoughts cried out not to hit. I wanted to cry because the voice was so sad and small. I placed the broom on the ground and walked over to Ralts's pokeball. I lifted it softly and gazed at it for a moment. Then I stated in a bold voice.

^I will never hurt you. I promise. ^

A tear slid down the side of my face as I spoke these words. Ralts's ball did not move, but I knew she heard me as the thoughts were no longer being projected.

*you are and always will be, safe with me.*

The ball shook a little and I heard crying again. But this time it was different...this time they sounded like tears of joy rather than pain. I placed Ralts's ball on my belt and finished cleaning before finally sitting to eat my waffles. I drenched them in syrup then devoured the tasty treats. After eating I placed my dishes in the sink.

*hmm...now I'm thirsty...*

I looked down at Ralts's ball.

*you probably are to.*

I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. After filling two glasses to about half way I placed the orange juice back in the fridge. Placing Ralts's ball onto the table I spoke in a light voice.

^this time when you are done don't worry about cleaning. Just hop back in your ball and I will take care of the rest. ^

I left the kitchen and waited in the hall. I could hear the ball open and release ralts, but I fought the curiosity to peer around the corner. After a few gulps and the sound of glass on wood I heard the ball re open and I knew that ralts was back in her ball. I walked back into the kitchen and chugged my orange juice before placing both our glasses into the sink.

*I can wash these another time...*

I heard a little giggle, but by now I was aware that it was Ralts...

* What is she laughing at? I haven't said anything...*

The giggle tuned into a cute little laugh then slowed back down to the occasional chuckle.

^what's so funny? ^

I didn't hear a reply, and the ball didn't move.

*hmm...I need some fresh air...*

Ralts's ball shook a little.

*what the? Wait a minute...*

I dashed to my room and grabbed my pokedex.

^pokedex can you give me a little more info on Ralts? ^

Ralts- the emotion Pokémon. It uses the two horns on the top of its head to sense the emotional status of humans and Pokémon alike.

^anything else? Like...can it read minds? ^

it is a psychic type...think about it.

Ralts's ball shook a little then I heard that cute little laugh again.

*so you can read my thoughts? Hmmm... I will have to be more careful now.*

The ball shook a little then the laughing calmed to a slight giggle.

^well you seem to be responding a bit more now.^

I sensed a little embarrassment radiating from the ball.

^come on now…don't be shy…^

I got no reply.

*I guess acknowledging you must have made you a bit embarrassed. Well that's okay, I don't mind if you won't come out or talk to me.*

The ball shook a little and I smiled, for I was happy to have any response at all. I left my room and eventually the house. Wandering down my road having conversations in which to anyone else would be me talking to myself, but I was in fact speaking to Ralts. Her Ball would shake when I asked her a few questions and on others nothing would happen. When I would say a joke or something funny I would hear that sweet little laugh. I was earning her trust, and this made me happy. As I approached an old field that I used to play in a trainer walked up to me.

"HEY YOU!"

I looked at the boy.

^me?^

"Yea you, who else?! That's a pokeball, so you must be a trainer too. Want to battle?!"

I relapsed, Freezing in place as images poured into my mind. Memories, but not from me. I fought the stiffness to look down at Ralts's Ball. As I did the memories tour into my mind of a little Ralts being pummeled by other Pokémon, and then small flashes of a trainer, beating it for losing. Rage started to pour into my mind as I stood there staring at Ralts's ball. Tears came from my face and dried when they hit the sand beneath my feet. A few landed on Ralts's ball.

The trainer had been yelling at me but I couldn't hear him. I was frozen in place until he grabbed my shoulder.

"HEY! DUDE ARE YOU OKAY!"

I faintly snapped out of the state I was in.

^hmm?…wha?…ye..yea I'm fine sorry…no we aren't going to battle…but thanks for the offer…^

I turned and started walking back to my house, leaving the trainer in the state of confusion. I got into my house and fell over onto the ground holding the pokeball close. A thought started to penetrate my mind again, and it was followed by the slight cries of the smallest kind.

~me sorry…hurt you…me sorry….~

I cracked my eyelids open a little to peek at the ball.

^No…I'm sorry^

The soft little voice broke through once more.

~you…sorry?... what…for…?~

A few tears rolled down the side of my face, and I shut my eyes to prevent further water flow. I spoke in a teary voice for I was truly hurt.

^That you had to suffer like that for so long…I'm sorry…^

My senses began to dull…my heartbeat slowed down, and I started to faint. Before I blacked out a red flash bled through my eyelids. Then a voice spoke to me in my sleep along with feeling something heavy on my chest.

~not…y..your…f-f…fault~

A few hours went by…I had no intention of moving or even trying to wake up. The little shadowy figure was close in my dreams, but never fully revealed it's self. Instead it just remained in the background of my dreams, and every time I noticed it all it did was dissipate. Finally my fingers began to twitch and my legs started to move. I was waking up, and my brain was forcing it. The wait on my chest focused on two points then completely let off. Whatever it was had climbed off of me. my eyes flickered open just in time to see a red flash. I sat up quickly and looked around.

^hmmm…it's dark now…^

My eyes fell to my right hand, and in that Hand was Ralts's Pokeball.

I tilted my head and smiled.

^time for food!^

The ball shook a little, then a thought crossed my mind.

^…say…Ralts…is that you…in my dreams I mean?^

There was no movement or reply.

^hmm…then it must just be me…okay time to eat!^

I went to the freezer and grabbed a box of mini corn dogs.

^…wait…these okay with you?^

Her ball began to shake rapidly.

^haha I'm glad you like these^

I poured the mini corn dogs onto a plate then placed them in the microwave. The microwave started to hum, and I instinctively drowned the noise out with a song of my own. I hadn't noticed it until the microwave stopped, but Ralts had been keeping rhythm with me.

^hey that's very good.^

The humming ceased and was replaced by a giggle.

^I'm serious you could be a singer with a voice box like that.^

I reached into the microwave and pulled out the plate. After putting the plate on the table I filled a small glass of apple juice to the top for Ralts. Ralts's ball had begun to shake impatiently, so I placed it on the table and left the room. I sat outside the kitchen and waited for her to go back into her ball. A few moments went by, and I was surprised by her next action. Instead of just hopping back in her ball she spoke to me.

~d…d…done~

A red flash came from the kitchen and I entered. The small glass was empty and there were a few mini corn dogs left, like ten or twelve. I sat and ate them while glancing up at Ralts's ball every now and then with the slight hope that she would pop out and give me a slight conversation. None of these things happened though.

After cleaning up in the kitchen I took Ralts's ball to my room and placed it on the bed.

^I'm going to take a shower. If you want anything…I guess just ask me.^

I smiled at her knowing she could see me, and after that I gathered my night clothes. I left the room leaving the door slightly open so if she got out of her ball she wouldn't be trapped. I made it to the shower and took off my day clothes to hop in. as usual the water was nice and relaxing. It didn't burn when it hit my wounds from yesterday so I guess that means they are good to go. Still a little red though. After washing my hair I turned off the water and jumped out. My towel dried me off fast and I slipped into my night clothes with ease.

*time for bed*

I left the bathroom and walked to my room. Ralts's ball hadn't moved an inch, but I was used to this. I laid down and cradled her ball before covering up for the night.

^good night Ralts^

What happened next almost scared me to death because I was already half asleep.

~night…night…c..c..chance~

I smiled and held the ball closer then dozed off into a deep sleep.


	3. update

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you in the dark, but you might have to wait a bit longer…

Bella has evolved into quite the character. I have been working on traditional and digital art. So I will write the next part to this chapter soon. Thank you all for reading and for the favorites.

The new cover picture for the story was drawn and colored by me a about a month ago XD

Search "Marbearis" on deviant art or google and you will see. Bye bye now and until next time


End file.
